


The Milk Run

by AG_Hart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG_Hart/pseuds/AG_Hart
Summary: Based on a Tumblr suggestion.  Not quite it, though.Sam goes on a milk run.  Whatever will Dean and Cas do?





	The Milk Run

Dean Winchester walked into the bunker's kitchen. He was starving, but then again, when wasn’t he? He just hoped there was something good.

“Hot damn!” he exclaimed after spotting the pie that literally had his name on it.

He picked up the note and read:

_Dean,_

_Enjoy the pie!_

_Mom_

Dean smiled. Sure, Mary Winchester was barely around, but she always left him pie before she left. It wasn’t a bribe, but a promise to return and make another one.

Dean walked over to the fridge to get some milk to enjoy with his pie. He opened the door to find no milk and another note.

“What is this? Third grade?” he asked no one. This note was even shorter.

_Went to buy milk._

_Sam_

Dean shrugged. Pie would have to wait, which was fine with him. He had the entire bunker to himself. Time to hook up the laptop to the big screen and enjoy a little self-care. Dean hurried back to his room to grab his private laptop and some other necessities. Then he settled in for some fun in the entertainment room.

Castiel arrived back at the bunker. He wasn’t supposed to be back for another day, but he had finished his task early. Hopefully the scroll he found would be helpful in finally defeating Lucifer. Only time would tell.

Cas looked around the bunker for Sam. He knew that the younger Winchester would be very interested in his find. Cas didn’t find Sam in his room or the library. He went in to the kitchen and saw the note Sam had left on the table.   He was starting to wonder if anyone was home due to there being a pie still on the counter. Cas shut his eyes and sent out some feelers to see if anyone was home.

_There’s Dean,_ he thought as he sensed him in the entertainment room. He decided he would sneak up on Dean and scare him as a practical joke. Dean liked jokes.

Cas approached the room and noticed that the only light was the flickering of the television. He also heard the moans and exaggerated sounds from something else Dean liked. Cas didn’t really understand Dean’s predilection for porn. It’s not like Dean had any shortage of sexual partners.

Cas stood in the doorway. He glanced at the screen but was more interested in Dean. And it was Dean that held his attention. Dean was involved with his activity, but he didn’t look like it was all that pleasurable.

Cas walked deeper into the room. Dean must have heard the movement or seen his shadow, because he turned his head toward Cas. Cas felt his cheeks start to burn, knowing that Dean was looking at him while holding his cock in his hand. It was not something he’d ever seen before and it sparked something inside.

Dean was a little surprised that he hardened when he saw Cas watching him. Dean knew that he and Cas had a special relationship, that they had flirted.   But Dean just thought it was how they were. He knew Cas was an angel, didn’t really have a gender. It was just that the vessel was Jimmy Novak.

A thought that had only been on the edges of his mind, drifting around like a fog solidified. Jimmy Novak was attractive. Dean caught himself off guard with the thought. He’d never really let himself focus on how he truly felt about Cas, but here, in this moment, it became very clear to him.   Dean quickened his stroke.

Cas felt like he should turn away, but he couldn’t. His eyes fixated on the movements of Dean’s arm.   His mouth went dry from his quickened breathing that matched Dean’s rhythm.

Dean let out a long breath, convulsing in pleasure.   Seeing the expression on Dean’s face fanned the spark of Cas’s desire into a burning flame.

As Dean cleaned himself up, Cas shrugged off his overcoat and strode over to stand in front of Dean. Dean looked up at Cas from his position on the couch and then stood up, pulling up the boxers he was wearing. They stood for a moment face to face, each searching the other one’s eyes for the truth of what was about to happen.

Cas sensed Dean’s fear and it mirrored his own. He knew Dean wouldn’t make the first move, and he wasn’t leaving here without at least tasting Dean’s lips. He grabbed Dean’s face and roughly kissed him. His head swam with elation at finally indulging his feelings.

Dean pulled away, almost out of instinct. The look of rejection in Cas’s eyes as Cas dropped his hands and then his head broke Dean’s heart. Dean put his hand under Cas’s chin and lifted up his face so that they were looking eye to eye again.

“Hey,” Dean flashed a quick smile before pressing his lips to Cas’s.  

Cas immediately threw his arms around Dean and pulled his body in tight. Cas couldn’t remember experiencing anything that had given him so much pleasure before that moment. It wasn’t just the satisfaction of a physical attraction. It was an affirmation of his worth to Dean and that Dean felt the same.

Dean hadn’t realized he had a Castiel-shaped hole in his heart. He had tried to fill it with endless one-night stands and superficial relationships. But none of it compared to how he felt simply kissing and being in the arms of his best friend. Dean felt something he hadn’t in a long time, real happiness.

Cas pushed Dean back on to the couch and then dropped to his knees in front of Dean. He pushed Dean’s knees apart and settled in between them. He slid his hands up Dean’s outer thighs, underneath the thin boxers he was wearing. Dean leaned forward to kiss Cas again.

Dean felt like his heart was going to bust through his ribs it was beating so hard. The sight of Castiel, on his knees in front of him was almost too much for him to handle. So when Cas pushed him back once more and tugged on his boxers, Dean was on the verge of fear. What would this change between them? What would Sam think? Cas tugged again and Dean lifted his hips so the could be removed. Ultimately, he didn’t care what anyone else thought and knew this would only bring the two of them closer.

Cas tentatively wrapped his hand around Dean’s budding erection. Dean raised up a little at the touch, his breath catching. When Cas started to caress him, Dean’s breath escaped in a hiss. He looked down at his angel, his eyes fixated on Cas’s tongue as it traced over his lips.

“Cas,” was all he could say, speechless from the stroking.  

Cas started to shift so he could get a different taste of Dean. Before he lowered his mouth to Dean’s waiting excitement, he put one hand on Dean’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his lips. “Dean,” he said, like it was a release just to say it.

“Dean,” this time it was harsher and Cas started shaking him.

Dean, wake up!” it was Sam’s voice. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the couch, his movie playing, but he was all alone.

“Dean, we’ve talked about this!” Sam told him. “No one wants to see that!”

Dean came to his senses, realized he must have been more tired than he realized, fallen asleep and was dreaming. “You were out.”

“I went to get milk not the Holy Grail!” Sam retorted.

“A man has needs,” Dean replied.

Sam let out a frustrated breath. “Just clean this up!” He turned and left.

Dean stopped the video. His mind reeling from the dream. Did he really have feelings for Cas? Did Cas have those feelings for him? _Damn brain,_ he cursed himself.  

Dean stood up and stretched, the feeling of Cas’s hands still on his thighs, their lips pressed together. Dean shook the images from his head. “I just need to get laid, for real,” Dean said aloud, just to break the silence of the room. He picked up his laptop and other supplies then headed out.

In the corner of the room, Cas appeared. He gently touched his lips with his fingertips.   He hadn’t meant to intrude on Dean’s thoughts, but was glad he had. Maybe next time, it wouldn’t just be a dream.  


End file.
